disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Back in Gimmelshtump
"Back in Gimmelshtump", sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz, takes place after Doofenshmirtz explains his scheme to Perry the Platypus in the episode, "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". Lyrics :Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I know you're probably expecting some tragic backstory to explain why I want to reverse the rotation of the Earth. But I'm not gonna go there, ya know why?...well, I'll tell ya! :Back in Gimmelshtump! :I always had to keep it real :Cause when you grow up in Gimmelshtump :Young Heinz: Your childhood is less than ideal! :Heinz: So I don't plan on how I'll crawl my way out of a gutter :No I don't! :When people ask me what I mean, I say :Di-Di-Di-Do I stutter! :Heinz: But I'm no longer a hater :Cause I got an Inator :And a over-complicated scheme :I get a couple of checks :Every month from my Ex :So I can finance my coming regime! :And though my past was a wreck :I won't let it affect :My aspirations to cause mass hysteria :Cause I'm as sure as can be :That it's my destiny :To be the ruler of the Tri-State Area! Background Information *In a similar theme to History of Rock, more than one genre of music was heard. *It is unknown how Young Heinz knew he was going to sing this song and say "Your childhood is less than ideal". *Balloony and Norm can be seen in the background. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz calls Charlene Doofenshmirtz his ex-wife again ("Hail Doofania!", "Thaddeus and Thor", and "Finding Mary McGuffin"). *The Background Dancer says she's "picking up my kid from school", while this episode takes place in summer (although this could mean summer school). *The background dancers Doofenshmirtz is seen singing in front of constantly change between parts, including the same dancers from "Hey Ferb". *Dr. Doofenshmirtz is wearing a WWI era German helmet, the pickelhaub. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz's hat's stripe color is red, but in his early songs, it is colored green, except in Charmed Life, where it is colored purple. *This song proves that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is from a country like Germany. *In the album version of the song, the line "Your childhood is less than ideal!" is sung differently in a higher pitch, probably to make clear that was the young Heinz. (In the Spanish version also changed but less high pitched) *This is the second time Doofenshmirtz has removed his turtleneck and lab coat ("Are You My Mummy?"). *This is Doofenshmirtz's last musical performance in Season 2. His next one wasn't for 14 episodes, until With a Dart in the season 3 episode "Bad Hair Day". Continuity *Doofenshmirtz has a big belly, which means he still hasn't lost those ten pounds. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *The tune of the second part of the song is similar to Impress My Professor. *His backup dancers haven't seemed to change much but how he pays them enough is unknown. *The background of a part on the rock part shows Balloony. *This is the second song of Dr. Doofenshmirtz that starts with the word "back", the first was Impress My Professor in "Oil on Candace". Category:Songs Category:Villain songs Category:Season 2 Phineas and Ferb songs